Can i?
by grogers
Summary: Tak seperti Bruce Banners atau Clint Barton, Steve Roger punya ciri khas sendiri untuk memperlakukan Natasha. *maaf kalo engga nyambung*


**_Can i?_**

 _Disclaimer Marvel Studios_

 **This story is mine!**

 **For all who ship romanogers!**

 **Grogers**

 _Warning! OOC, Fanon, eyd berantakan dan banyak alur berbahaya (typo maksudnya) serta ketidak jelasan alur._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I just wanna say,_

 _can i live with you until i die? –Steve Roger_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua yang dilakukan oleh Natasha, Steve pasti akan mengetahuinya karena dia selalu mengawasi wanita berambut merah itu dengan seksama secara terang-terangan setelah kepergian Bruce Banners. Lelaki blonde itu pasti akan selalu menanyakan apa Natasha baik-baik saja? Apa Natasha sudah makan? Atau apa saja yang akan dilakukan Natasha untuk hari ini?

Mulanya memang Natasha tidak menyadari kalau sang kapten memiliki perhatian khusus kepadanya, dia hanya menganggap kalau Steve tengah memperhatikannya sebagai seorang teman.

Nyatanya?

Wanita berambut merah ini selalu saja menemukan kalau Steve mengikutinya ketika sedang tidak bertugas kalau dia tidak mau menerima ajaknya Steve untuk jalan-jalan, dan Steve selalu rajin datang ke _apart_ nya setiap pagi juga malam untuk memastikan berapa kali dirinya makan—kalau belum sang kapten timnya itu pasti akan langsung memarahinya yang kemudian segera membuatkannya makanan. Mulanya memang dikiranya seperti teman, tapi entah kenapa perhatian khusus Steve itu justru semakin membuatnya nyaman dengan kehadiran lelaki berusia lebih dari 90 tahun itu.

"Nat, kau sudah menyelesaikan sarapanmu? Kenapa tidak langsung lari denganku?" tegur Steve saat wanita asal eropa timur ini tengah melamun, "Natasha?" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan didepan wajahnya Natasha.

Steven Roger, lelaki blonde yang bisa memperhatikannya kapan saja dan dimana saja jika tidak sedang dalam misi. Lelaki yang berusia jauh lebih tua daripada Natasha.

Natasha menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan tersenyum kikuk karena merasakan kalau ada debaran lain dijantungnya, "Eum?" tanya wanita berambut merah ini dengan wajah tersipu.

Steve tertawa pelan melihat keanehan tingkah wanitanya, "Kau sudah selesai? Kita harus olahraga, bukan?" wanita berambut merah itu menganggukan kepalanya dan segera meninggalkan sarapan paginya karena sudah waktu untuknya bersama Steve melakukan lari pagi sebelum matahari benar-benar terbit. "Ayo!" seru lelaki blonde yang usianya jauh lebih lebih tua daripada Natasha. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Natasha langsung meninggalkan Steve yang sudah mengulurkan tangannya itu kepadanya. Steve hanya menatap tangan terulurnya yang kemudian mengangkat bahunya acuh, dia lebih memilih menyusul wanita berambut merah itu daripada memikirkan sikapnya Natasha yang tidak tertebak seminggu belakangan ini.

.

.

Ternyata pemandangan diatas gedung _avengers_ jauh lebih baik membuat _mood_ nya meningkat dibandingkan harus mendengar lelucon yang dikeluarkan oleh Tony, disini benar-benar indah.

'Jika aku disini apa Steve akan tau?'

Wanita berambut merah ini mendengus sebal, lagi-lagi dia memikirkan Steve tanpa sebab membuatnya seperti orang bodoh. Natasha benci mengakui kalau Steve memang memiliki sesuatu hal kepadanya, Natasha benci kalau dia memang sedikit berubah menjadi jauh lebih baik karena lelaki blonde itu. Tapi dirinya masih belum bisa mempercayai Steve seutuhnya, dia masih takut dengan semua kemungkinan.

"Apa yang membuatmu menjadi pendiam, nona Romanoff?" tegur Steve yang tau-tau sudah berada didepannya Natasha dengan dua botol kaleng soda ditangannya dan kemudian menawari wanita berambut merahnya itu salah satu minuman yang berada ditangannya, "Apa kau masih memikirkan tentang, eum, maaf, Bruce?"

Wanita berambut merah itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah malasnya, "Dan, apa sekarang kau mau melakukan kencan buta untukku?" tebaknya sambil menerima salah satu minuman yang diulurkan oleh Steve itu.

"Tidak juga," Sahut Steve sambil tertawa pelan.

Lelaki blonde itu pun mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya Natasha dan tidak berbicara lagi, dia tak tampak seperti teman yang akan menjodohkan temannya dengan orang lain—yang kemungkinan dikenalnya. Natasha merasa nyaman jika Steve seperti ini, Steve selalu saja bisa membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Selalu seperti ini semenjak Bruce pergi meninggalkannya.

Mereka saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Natasha berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangannya, "Jadi? Untuk apa kau menanyai hal itu?" tanya wanita berambut merah ini.

" _Can i_?" Natasha menganggukan kepalanya, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu kencan, tapi jika kau tidak keberatan. Lagipula, itu hanya,"

"Aku mau. Besok, jam 7 tepat tolong temui aku di _aparterment_ ku dan jangan mengenakan seragam _captain_ mu, Steve." Tukas Natasha memotong ucapannya Steve yang langsung membuat lelaki blonde itu terperangah dengan ucapannya Natasha, sementara Natasha hanya menikmati wajah kagetnya Steve yang sangat _cute_ menurutnya.

Steve menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau mau?" Natasha menganggukan kepalanya dan menampilkan senyuman khasnya yang seduktif itu. Oh, oke sekarang lihatlah Steve. Lelaki blonde itu sekarang tengah merona dengan sedikit berdeham dan berusaha menutupi kesalahtingkahannya didepan _agent_ S.H.I.E.L.D. yang satu ini.

'Steve, kau memang benar-benar beda daripada yang lainnya.'

Natasha meneguk sodanya dan tetap menatap Steve yang tengah merona itu, apa saat Steve tengah jatuh cinta Steve seperti ini? Sebenarnya disini siapa yang laki-laki? Natasha mendengus geli.

" _Alright_ , aku akan menjemputmu jam 7. Aku ingin kau menggunakan dress." Natasha menganggukan kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan, "Apa kau me _request_ penampilanku untuk besok?" lagi-lagi Natasha melihat Steve yang berbeda dari biasanya—tingkahnya terlalu manis untuk pria seumuran dirinya.

Wanita berambut merah ini yakin kalau salah tingkahnya Steve itu mengiyakan pertanyaannya yang tadi, mungkin itu tidak masalah. "Baik, aku akan mengenakan dress asal kau mengenakan _suit_. _Can you_?" Steve menganggukan kepalanya bersemangat seolah dia sangat menyetujui gagasan Natasha, ya, setidaknya dia akan memulai sesuatu yang baru dengan wanita Rusia ini.

" _With my pleasure_ , Nat."

" _Good_."

.

.

.

Steve tersenyum bangga, setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia bisa mengajak wanita berambut merah itu untuk pergi kencan tanpa harus beralasan untuk menjaganya.

.

.

.

Itu awal yang bagus, bukan?

.

.

.

Tak biasanya Natasha memperhatikan penampilannya malam ini, dia sibuk menatap pantulan dirinya didepan kaca. Wanita asal Rusia ini tak berhenti membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Apa Steve akan mengajaknya pergi sebuah tempat yang romantis? Atau hanya mengajaknya makan malam bersama seperti biasanya? 'Kenapa aku harus memikirkan hal bodoh itu?' katanya dalam hati yang kemudian mendengus sebal.

Sepertinya hanya seorang Steve Roger yang bisa melumpuhkannya dalam sekejap.

Natasha tersenyum geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya, dia pun meraih siletto yang sudah disiapkannya tadi sebelum dirinya mengenakan gaun dress panjang tanpa bahu. Lain kali, dia akan membuat Steve membayar ini semua.

"NAT, KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA DIDALAM?"

Wanita berambut merah ini terlonjak kaget mendengar suara barithonenya Steve yang sudah berada diluar kamar _aparterment_ nya, Natasha langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding dikamarnya. Ini baru jam 6.45, kenapa lelaki blonde _sexy_ itu sudah berada disini? Apa yang tengah dia lakukan disini? "NATASHA? _ARE YOU OKAY_?" ulang Steve dengan suara lebih kencang sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya Natasha tak sabaran.

Oke, Natasha tersenyum mendengarnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar _overprotective_ terhadapnya berbeda dengan Clint apalagi Bruce, rasanya begitu menyenangkan jika Steve seperti ini.

' _An old man_.' Tanpa menunggu teriakan Steve yang ketiga kalinya, Natasha langsung mengenakan silettonya dan segera pergi menuju pintu kamarnya untuk menemui lelaki blonde yang sepertinya tidak sabaran itu.

Clek.

Lelaki blonde itu tampak ' _hot_ ' dengan jas silvernya dan juga kemeja hitamnya, seperti bukan Steve Rogers yang bisa berpenampilan _casual_ karena Steve seorang _old-fashion_ , demi puluhan ribu peluru buatan Soviet. Steve benar-benar seperti pria berusia 27 tahunan yang sudah sering mengajak pacar-pacarnya kencan, " _What are you looking at_ , Romanoff?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya _nervous_ karena Natasha tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya sama sekali dari dirinya seolah dirinya adalah seseorang yang berubah sangat pesat. Oh, ayolah, Rogers. Kau memang berpenampilan berbeda hari ini.

'Starks punya kemampuan bagus untuk mendandani seseorang sepertinya.'

"Romanoff?" Natasha menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menggelengkan kepalanya yang kemudian menampilkan _smirk_ khasnya, " _Really_ , Rogers? _You're more like an actors_ , _its not look like you, soldier_. _You're_ _such an old man_." sindirnya setengah tertawa.

Ya, setidaknya Steve tidak terlalu buruk malam ini.

Daripada memperhatikan penampilannya yang berubah sangat pesat, Steve lebih menyukai penampilannya Natasha malam ini. Wanita Rusia itu benar-benar seperti seorang bidadari. Rambut merah, bibir tipis dengan warna gelap yang kelihatan _kissable_ , dagu tirus, hidung mungil, oh, demi keselamatan dunia. Steve tidak percaya kalau dirinya bisa mengajak wanita secantik Natasha untuk kencan.

"Aku hanya tau _restaurant_ kesukaanmu, jadi, _go there_?" tawar pahlawan dunia ini sambil mengulurkan sikunya kepada Natasha.

" _Sound's good_. _Yeah, we must try it_." Wanita berambut merah ini menerima uluran sikunya Steve sambil tersenyum hangat, "Kuharap ada yang lebih baik daripada itu." Guraunya yang kemudian diangguki Steve.

Lelaki blonde itu tampak mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli, mereka pun lekas pergi dari _aparterment_ nya Natasha. Oh, ayolah. Sekarang siapa yang terlihat seperti baru pertama kali kencan dengan seseorang, Natasha terlihat merona saat Steve membukakan pintu _aparterment_ untuknya—terlihat romantis.

.

.

.

Langit malam penuh bintang tanpa adanya awan malam yang menggelapkan sekitar, malam ini jauh lebih banyak bintang daripada sebelumnya dan lebih spesial buat Steve tapi sepertinya malam yang disukai oleh Steve ini tidak membawa pengaruh yang lebih besar kewanita berambut merah dengan model _curly_ yang berada disebelahnya ini. Kurang spesial, apa itu benar? Steve menundukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu—dia seperti merasa gagal dalam hal ini.

"Apa kau kecewa aku tidak mengajakmu ketempat yang lebih romantis?" tanya Steve saat keduanya berada diatap gedung _aparterment_ nya Natasha.

Tak ada yang spesial pada makan malam, hanya sebatas mengobrol riang sambil membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Tapi, buat Natasha itu bukanlah kencan pertama yang buruk. Itu justru permulaan yang bagus paling tidak menurutnya karena Steve mengajaknya kencan bukan mengajak Sharon atau Peggy kencan.

"Tidak juga," Natasha memilih duduk ditembok pembatas dengan sangat santai sesuai dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terkesan santai, " _No_ , _not be like that_. Tidak terlalu berlebihan dan sederhana. Sesuai dengan karaktermu, _Capt_. Dan, aku menyukainya." Katanya sambil menatap _Captain America_ itu dengan seksama dan kemudian tersenyum hangat untuknya—membuat Steve merona karenanya.

" _Whats_?"

Steve mau tidak mau mendekatkan dirinya kearah Natasha, "Jadi?" tanyanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

Natasha mengerutkan keningnya binggung, jadi? Jadi apa? Wanita asal Rusia ini turun dari tembok pembatas dan menatap Steve dengan satu alis terangkat. Steve terkekeh karena ekspresi yang tidak biasanya Natasha.

" _So_ , _can i take you again next time_ —ah, tidak. Bagaimana kalau begini, _can i take you all of your night_?" tanyanya yang kemudian membuat gerakan untuk memojokkan Natasha, " _Trust me_ , _i'll protect you more than_ Bruce _or_ Clint _or somebody who can protect you with his life_. Jika kau mengizinkannya, aku akan melakukannya semampuku."

'Steve?'

Wanita berambut merah ini terkejut dibuatnya, Steve menundukkan kepalanya agar tingginya sejajar dengan Natasha. "Kau tidak mengerti?" tanya lelaki blonde ini pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajahnya Natasha.

Tidak.

Tentu saja Natasha menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Dia masih belum paham apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Steve, sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pahlawan amerika pasca perang dunia pertama itu? Apa dia mengajaknya untuk kencan lagi atau tengah menawarkan sesuatu kepadanya?

" _I just wanna say_ ," Steve menatap dalam kedua manik mata hijau jadenya Natasha, " _Can i live with you until i die_?"

Natasha membulatkan kedua matanya begitu dia merasakan bibir maskulinnya Steve menempel dibibirnya, rasanya hangat seperti saat dia mencium Steve ketika mereka berdua sedang terdesak. Harusnya ini menjadi ciuman pertama mereka, tapi walau begitu. Natasha tidak bisa berdiri tegak karena kedua kakinya seolah menjadi tak bertulang saat Steve mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan selembut mungkin.

5 menit..

10 menit..

15 menit..

Steve memundurkan wajahnya ketika merasakan tangan mungilnya Natasha memukul bahunya—sepertinya _black widow_ mampu juga kehilangan nafas jika seperti ini, " _What your answer_?" tanya Steve sambil tersenyum.

" _Who's teach you to be like that_?" tanya Natasha balik yang sudah berhasil menstabilkan nafasnya membuat Steve mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Steve,"

"Anggap saja itu ajaranmu, Nat. Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Natasha tersenyum geli sebelum akhirnya tangan mungilnya menarik tengkuknya Steve untuk kembali mengajaknya berciuman, dan tentu saja langsung dibalas oleh sang kapten dengan senang hati. Sepertinya Steve tau apa jawabannya Natasha untuk pertanyaannya yang tadi, ya, Natasha pasti akan mengatakan ya kepadanya.

Ya, pastinya.

Mungkin setelah ini, Steve Rogers akan berubah sedikit menjadi seseorang yang lebih tidak terlalu _oldschool_ atau _oldfashion_ karena dia akan menjadi pasangannya _black widow_. Ya, dia akan menjadi pasangan dari _black widow_.


End file.
